1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optics, and particularly to fiber optic cables. The principal advantage of the subject invention fiber optic cable is its flat configuration and its ability to provide flat turns. The invention fiber optic cable is of particular use in optically coupling signal paths between modules and subassemblies within larger electronic assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known fiber optic cables are typically comprised of bundles of fiber optic filaments contained within a cylindrical covering or casing and typically having a circular cross section. Fiber optic cables having a circular cross section are not well adapted for use in electronic packaging requiring very high component density. Cables having a circular cross section have the additional disadvantage of requiring a larger radius of curvature to complete a given turn as the number of filaments contained within the cross section is increased. Cables having a round cross section are typically difficult to bifurcate so as to service or terminate at more than two ends. In addition, as a fiber optic cable having a circular cross section is increased in diameter, packaging difficulty is experienced in routing the cable around corners within electronic assemblies, under modules and under and around multilayer interconnection circuit boards.
The inventor of record is named as a co-inventor in an application for U.S. Patent titled "Multiconductor Flat Cable and Method and Apparatus for Assembling Same" conceived under U.S. Air Force Contract F0470177-C-0107, Ser. No. 375,640 and filed on May 6, 1982. This application references U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,844 and 4,000,558 as being of interest also.